That the Beloved Should Rise From the Dead
by Nosferatu's Cigarette Binge
Summary: The first night Amanda Perry appears in Dr. Rush's room after having her consciousness uploaded to Destiny. Very short and random.


**Disclaimer:** I do not claim any rights to the characters in this story, nor the song mentioned.  
**A/N:** I started this almost a month ago whilst partaking in nightly SGU marathons. Ah, bliss.

* * *

A tomb of memories were held forever captive in a distant corner of Amanda Perry's mind. Throughly hiding themselves daily, they would emerge from the shadows at night so, as spirits, they might menacingly loiter beside her bed and wreak havoc on her emotions when it was impossible to quench the thirst they reawakened within.

She frequently departed to a moment when the music of Steeleye Span was the only sound in Nicholas Rush's darkened living room. The only feeling, besides sadness, following the death of his wife, Gloria. This particular moment, which was so often revisited by one who had lived it; was most assuredly forgotten by the other who had known the same caresses of cold air, yellowed lighting, and smell of musty books as she. The undeniable veracity of the situation tormented Amanda beyond reproach.

Stationed in her wheelchair beside Nicholas, she had watched his eyes stray from the calculations he was supposedly going over in his battered notebook to instead stare another hole in the already mortally wounded wall.  
She wished for a diversion; anything to give him even the smallest of breaks from his bleakest of thoughts and tireless boring of holes.

Though her body had all but been robbed from her there was one possession that remained untouched - besides her ever present virginity,: her voice. She made use of it as long as she could, hoping it - in some strange way - would consume the negativity Nicholas had unceasingly worn as a cloak about him.

Amanda's mind had flown when her limbs would not. She spoke endlessly of her theories, her thoughts; she even allowed some of her dreams to leave her mind so that they might enter Nicolas' without consideration of consequence. Furthermore, if there were to be consequences she didn't really care. As brilliant as Nicholas was, he never picked up on her hints, and in the light of frustration and effervescence, she took to speaking of such fanciful stuff that only lovers share. Her heart already his, she felt he should know her as no other. Her apprehension bled from her and dissipated into the night air aided by the masked hum of his record player.

* * *

Destiny

* * *

With clouded eyes, Nicolas Rush searched his quarters. He wondered, if, in half-waking, he had dreamt the presence in the room. Then he heard it, Steeleye Span's _Blacksmith_.

He rolled over, and, in deepest shock, saw Amanda standing at the foot of his bed in a long, flowing peach colored dress. The room was dark, and her silhouette was colored only by the passing stars. She smiled, whispering hello before nervously she placed her hands in front of her chest, knitting her fingers in and out of an invisible cat's-cradle.

"Mandy... " Rush didn't know what to say. He had never seen her out of her wheelchair, nor without her respirator... neither had he seen Amanda since her death. He had hoped by uploading her consciousness into Destiny she might be able to visually exist in her true form as well, but he'd had doubts until this moment. "You are so beautiful." He sat up in bed, looking at her as tears formed in his eyes, his hand clamped over the bottom of his chin in an attempt to hide his mouth as his lips began to involuntarily curl as emotion overwhelmed him.

"You are so shallow," she said as she moved to the side of his bed

"No, I - I didn't mean that you weren't beautiful before..."

"I'm just giving you a hard time," she said, quietly, as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Oh, Mandy," he sighed, smiling, as he reached out to hold her. To his dismay he witnessed his hand slide through her shoulder. "W -we can't touch..." he thought out loud as the realization hit him.

'No," she said morosely, "but at least we're together. Everything is fine."

"Yes -Yes of course. Mandy, you can't imagine how happy I am to finally see you again," he said, his tone betraying the desolation that had risen within him.

Her face reddened as she looked at him. A tear fell from her eye as she, in desperation and utter regret, rose from his bedside to sway to the faint music. Dancing through the pain. He watched her, thinking the moment wasn't real; thinking of her as an apparition. Thinking that nothing he held was true. She looked to him, and though she knew it was pointless, placed her hand just above his. He followed her example, stepping in time; careful to not let his hand fade into her. Amanda faintly hummed along with the song, holding back the words she longed to say; knowing that they would pollute the moment. This silence continued with the only sound being their breath.

"I love you," Rush whispered, finally breaking the silence but in a way that Amanda found aceptable. Her feelings echoed his.


End file.
